


Beautiful Dreamer

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Supercorp baby, its tooth rotting guys, kara just wants to sleep, kara wants Lena and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara comes home from saving the city feeling like the weight of responsibility is going to crush her until she sees something that makes it all worth it. Title taken from the song of the same name.





	Beautiful Dreamer

Kara landed on slightly wobbly legs on the balcony of her and Lena’s penthouse letting out a heavily tired sigh, right now she wanted to get out of her smoke stained suit, shower, and cuddle up with Lena and sleep for a week. Letting out a sigh Kara started to head inside but was stopped by the sounds of distant sirens making her whine but take back off. As she flew she let her mind wonder back to Lena, her wife, her love, the new mother of her child, and sighed again. She hated leaving Lena alone like this so soon after their daughter was born, even though Lena insisted she could handle it, it left a sad feeling in the blonde’s heart.

When she arrived on site she was greeted by cops, her sister in law included, surrounding the entrance of a science lab. Kara weaved her way through the cops to Maggie making the smaller, and exhausted, woman look up.

“Supergirl glad your still around, there was a silent alarm tripped and now there’s a guy inside holding some straggling scientists hostage.”

Kara nodded taking off in a gust of wind and in mere moments had the criminal out and restrained as she shoved him towards the police making Maggie shake her head.

“A little fast and loose with that one weren’t you?”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Because I’ve been running around all night! I just want to get home and see my wife.”

Maggie nodded patting the blonde’s shoulder.

“I know, me too I’ve been out just as long as you but I think it’s finally time for the city to give us a break.”

Kara nodded before giving Maggie a quick hug before taking off in a gust. Finally Kara returned to the penthouse balcony and walking into the house stripping herself of her boots and cape as she went. Once she dropped the items on the couch she began heading for her and Lena’s bedroom but paused as she passed the nursery hearing soft singing. She silently leaned in the doorway and smiled seeing Lena sitting in the white wooden rocker in her nightgown holding their newborn daughter to her breast softly humming. As she listened the humming turned into whispered singing as Lena gently stroked their daughter’s cheek.

_”Beautiful dreamer,  
Wake up to me  
Starlight and dewdrops  
Are awaiting thee  
Sounds of the rude world  
Heard all the day  
Led by the moonlight  
Have all passed away.”_

Kara’s smile softened as Lena’s singing turned back into soft humming as she carefully removed the newborn from her breast and fixed her nightgown before carefully standing and walking to the crib carefully laying her down.

“Sleep tight my little dreamer. Mama loves you and so does mommy.”

Kara pushed off the door frame and made her way to Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist nuzzling her neck. Lena smiled happily leaning back into her wife’s strong hold.

“Hello darling.”

Kara smiled against her wife’s neck letting out a happy sigh.

“Hi.”

Lena placed her hands over her wife’s closing her eyes.

“Keep busy tonight?”

Kara just hummed in response making Lena chuckle and turn in her arms pressing their foreheads together.

“Sounds like someone is ready for bed.”

Kara nodded opening her eyes to meet Lena’s smiling softly.

“Maybe a shower and then bed, I smell like the forest fire I helped put out.”

Lena chuckled kissing her wife’s cheek.

“Alright but make it quick I don’t want to sleep without you.”

Kara smiled and caught Lena’s lips in a kiss before she was gone making Lena blink then shake her head chuckling as she walked back to the bedroom. After showering and putting on her pajamas Kara crawled into bed and pulled Lena close nuzzling her hair closing her eyes. Without thinking much she began humming ‘Beautiful Dreamer’ until she drifted off to sleep making Lena smile and roll over in her arms to nuzzle closer closing her own eyes.

“Goodnight my beautiful dreamer.”


End file.
